


Marry Me

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Cassian's new mission in life seemed to be not actually proposing to his girlfriend, but going out of his way to make it seem like he was going to. He made a habit of pausing in front of jewelry stores, or kneeling near her, or, Jyn’s personal favorite, staring deep into her eyes, asking “Jyn, will you… pass me the salt?” Or take out the trash. Or turn off the alarm clock. Anything besides the magic words.Marry me, Jyn thought, thoroughly annoyed.Two words. It’s not that hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Alejandra925](http://alejandra925.tumblr.com/) sent me this prompt: "a surprise marriage proposal or scavenger hunt proposal story for our beloved Jyn and Cassian."
> 
> Now, as it turns out, I am _not_ a romantic person. Like, at all. I literally have spent so much time staring at a blank Word document with this prompt in mind, thinking of literally nothing to write. So, in short, this prompt is _way_ late and I am so, so sorry about that. Hopefully you'll enjoy what I managed to come up with!
> 
> Also, the alternate title for this fic is "The One In Which Kat Using Way Too Many Italics"

“We should get married.”

Jyn sat up, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. He was, like she remembered, staring absentmindedly out their apartment window, one knee bent to his chest, the other leg straight out in front of him. He didn’t seem to react to his words. In fact, it was like he had never spoken at all. But there was no way in _hell_ that Jyn was letting that comment slide.

“Are you honestly proposing? Right here? Right _now_?” She gestured to the sweats she wore and her messy bun.

Cassian shrugged, finally turning to look at her. “No, I’m not asking. I’m ensuring that if I _did_ ask, you would say yes.”

“Of course I would,” Jyn said softly before smirking. “If you asked correctly, of course.”

 

* * *

 

_Tonight,_ Jyn thought. _He’s going to propose tonight._

The question of _when, when, when_ had occupied her thoughts almost constantly since he had teased her on the couch two weeks ago. But, tonight, Jyn was certain: Cassian was going to propose. He had gone out of his way, securing reservations at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. The man had booked Jyn an appointment for a _manicure_ , for Christ’s sake. And that smug grin he always wore; subtle was not Cassian’s middle name.

Jyn donned her favorite cocktail dress – the black one with a dip in the back that Cassian _loved_ – and curled her hair, leaving half of it framing her face; she dug a pair of heels out of the back of her closet. She and Cassian ordered obnoxiously priced entrees and sipped champagne (thank goodness he didn’t put the ring in there) and fed each other tiramisu.

But, at the end of their meal, Cassian casually got up from the table, putting her jacket on her shoulders like the gentleman she knew he was. He stayed upright, not getting down on one knee, not pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket. Jyn hesitated, waiting for the big moment.

“You coming?” Cassian prodded her and, _dammit,_ that smirk was back on his face; he knew exactly what he was doing.

Jyn ignored his outstretched hand as she rose from her seat.

 

* * *

 

 

The next Saturday, Jyn and Cassian took to one of the local hiking trails to enjoy the first signs of spring weather. They covered four miles in the morning, mainly silent, enjoying the nature around them.

Around noon, Cassian pointed at an outcropping of rocks overlooking a beautiful view into the valley, suggesting a stop for lunch. Jyn went ahead of him, climbing a few feet to the top of the rocks, before laying out the sandwiches and chips they had packed.

As she looked back at Cassian, her heart skipped a beat. Cassian knelt before her on one knee, his hair beautifully disheveled from the morning’s workout.

“Jyn,” Cassian began, pausing to smile up at her and outstretch his hand. “Look at this amazing rock I found. I think it’s some kind of quartz.”

And, when Jyn looked, Cassian did hold, not a small box or the _right_ kind of rock, but a plain, ordinary (albeit very shiny) rock.

Jyn didn’t dignify Cassian with a response, turning on her heel. At least her sandwich didn’t taunt her.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian didn’t relent from this torture. His new mission in life seemed to be not _actually_ proposing to his girlfriend, but going out of his way to make it seem like he was going to. He made a habit of pausing in front of jewelry stores, or kneeling near her, or, Jyn’s personal favorite, staring deep into her eyes, asking “Jyn, will you… pass me the salt?” Or get him a glass of water. Or turn off the alarm clock. Anything besides the magic words.

 _Marry me,_ Jyn thought, thoroughly annoyed. _Two words. It’s not that hard._

What’s worse, Cassian watched her through laughing eyes every time he completed his most recent stunt. He was _enjoying_ watching Jyn slowly slip into insanity.

Which is why Jyn didn’t dare get her hopes up as Cassian called, “Jyn? I have a surprise for you!” With a sigh, Jyn shoved herself off the couch – the same couch where this whole ordeal had started – to meet Cassian at the front door.

All thoughts of an engagement ring flew out of her mind as she saw what Cassian held in his hands. A small ball of gray and white _fluff_ squirmed in Cassian’s grip, yipping at the sight of Jyn. As Cassian set the puppy on the floor, he sprinted directly to Jyn, jumping up on her legs, which he couldn’t reach halfway up.

“You got a dog?” Jyn gasped, reaching down to scratch the dog behind its ears. It – he? She? – refused to stay still, running circles around Jyn, pausing to sniff at the corners or Jyn’s sock.

“Yes,” Cassian smiled, proud. “A husky puppy, just like you always wanted. Do you like him?”

Jyn stared at him in disbelief. Maybe he didn’t know her nearly as well as she thought he did. “Are you kidding me? _Of course,_ I love him!”

“I think he’s got something for you, too.” Cassian’s grin turned slightly hesitant, like he was nervous. “Check out his collar.”

Grabbing hold of the pup proved to be a challenge, but once she did, Jyn reached for the bright blue collar around his neck. When she reached the front, where the tags should go, Jyn stopped. Her fingers ran into a round, metal object. One that felt like it held a diamond.

She froze.

“Jyn Erso,” Cassian knelt on one knee in front of her. He reached to take the wiggling dog from her grasp, swiftly unhooking the ring from the collar while the pup attacked Cassian’s face with kisses. Meeting her eye, Cassian held out the ring. “Will you marry me?”

For a second, the only sound in the room came from the struggling puppy. Then, Jyn surged forward, pressing her lips to his. With a bark of approval, the puppy jumped between them, working his wet little nose between each of theirs.

“It took you bloody long enough to ask, Cassian Andor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Jyn's last line could also be "It took you bloody long enough to publish!" Again, so sorry!)
> 
> And thus ends the [Thanks From Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/series/679145) series!! Thank you so much to everyone to has checked out [my tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)! You all are amazing and I'm blessed with such great followers. Even though I'm done with these prompts, feel free to stop by and shoot me a message or a prompt you've got! I'm always looking for inspiration :)


End file.
